A Certain 'Scientific and Unscientific' Girl
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: The Imagine Breaker, Kamijo Touma seeks answers from a perfectly normal, if a little timid 'Scientific' girl... would she gives him the answer that he needs to believe in the 'Illusion' that he created with his own hands, the one that he cannot break?
1. The Beginning

_A Certain 'Scientific and Not Scientific' Girl_

..

..

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: I realized my timeline is screwed up, this will follow the series and takes place after Vol.8… and after the School Festival, but before the date!**

**I hate Canonical Timelines _ I might change it again to suit me, the bet made by Mikoto to Touma is too good to pass up after all.**

**Once again, I have to apologize for my abrupt ending to 'A 'Scientific' Investigation', it was really getting quite difficult for my muse to picture the ending with me and that is the result _""**

**This Fic will be generally less 'fluffy' and 'happy' and dwelling more into Comfort zone.**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**..  
**

'He is such an idiot! Why did he have to go to such lengths to save me! Rushing into that place was suicide…' Showing herdiscontent as she restedin the hospital room, a certain Level 4 Teleporter ranted to the only available figure sitting around, a certain Level 1 Judgment colleague beside her.

Currently tending to the Flowers she had brought as a token to cheer her up, Uiharu Kazari smiled weakly as she sat down beside Shirai Kuruko and handed her a glass of water before adding.

'But Shirai-san should know how Kamijo-san is by now, doing something like that is just like him neh~~'

Smiling as Kuruko did indeed nod her head and grudgingly agreed with her, the timid girl with flowers arranged on her forehead took the glass back and helped to adjust the pillow so she could rest her back without it hurting her as she continued her rant eagerly.

'Hmph… even so, he should at least let me thank him in some way… what's the use of saving me when I can't even properly say thank you to him… he's not even been to visit me…'

Sulking as she bit her blanket, Uiharu (**Author's Notes: Gonna use Uiharu as it is easier to remember than Kazari, the same problem I had with Ruiko too _) **played peacemaker to the irritated Kuruko while she winked and commented to her.

'Kamijo-san never was the one to really let one express their thanks to him, I should know as I was saved by him twice and have never met him face to face.'

But she couldn't resist a jab at her and added mischievously to the displeased Kuruko, causing her to turn red and throw the same pillow at her.

..

..

'Besides, Shirai-san is just happy that he saved her again and carried her down like a princess, neh~~~'

Noting that she did not use her powers, Uiharu skipped out of range and waited till she calmed down before approaching her again and petting her head.

'You can just call him, desho?'

"Can't…'

'Hmm?'

'Only Saten-san has his number…'

'Ahaha~ Poor Shirai-san…'

The more she teased her, the more Uiharu Kazari felt uneasy. This was Shirai Kuruko, it was supposed to be her 'bullying' and teasing her, not the other way around. But she shouldn't be surprised…

..

..

They were no doubt talking about the boy named Kamijo Touma, even if she herself did not meet him, he was her savior in two occasions and thus she was 'linked' to him, even if she sadly knows that he neither knew of her name or her appearance.

But with Shirai-san and Misaka-san's constant discussions and arguments about him, she felt that she knew him by now.

Shocking as it may be, the two close friends had developed a little rivalry with each other over him.

But prior to that, the two of them having a major argument with each other not only shocked the foundation of the 177th Judgment branch, it made the two once inseparable girls develop a rift between them.

..

..

At least it looked that way, in fact the two girls were closer than ever before, something which made Uiharu felt very proud and happy to witness. The rivalry between them made the two girls aware of how important each other was to each other.

They could not bear to hurt the other party and each held back from… confessing their feelings to this certain high school boy.

As Saten-san had put it objectively: [Whether in love or war, one should be prepared to fight with whatever they have to not have any regrets. But friends should never backstab one another]

It is a paradoxically saying but the two of them had embraced that saying, to Uiharu's shock. But she had left it at that to keep the peace.

But Misaka-san had not agreed to that initially at all till Shirai-san had silenced her by saying:

..

..

_'Onee-sama, Kuruko really really loves Onee-sama. When Kuruko first knew that Onee-sama had developed feelings for Kamijo-san, it was really a shock to me and Kuruko did not like him initially._

_But now that Kuruko knew how Kamijo-san is, Kuruko feels even worst as she feels like she is betraying Onee-sama… and Kuruko hates to choose between 2 persons that Kuruko really likes and loves._

_Onee-sama, if it really wasn't for Onee-sama, Kuruko would have told Kamijo-san about the feelings that Kuruko had recently been sure of…_

_So please, Onee-sama, Kuruko begs you, make you decision before Kuruko hurts Onee-sama.'_

_.._

_..  
_

The way she had appealed to her and asked her to make a decision must have been heard and Misaka Mikoto, the 'Railgun', Rank Third in the 5 Level 5 espers in the Academy City, agreed to the 'competition' for Kamijo Touma, the 'Imagine Breaker's heart.

Uiharu herself was just glad that the two of them were still very very good friends as Kuruko never stopped idolizing or groping her. It seems that everything was on the way being normal once again…

At least until a certain incident that caused Kuruko to suffer serious injuries in the hands of another Level 4 Teleporter, Musujime Awaki…

She herself did not know all the details but it seems that Kuruko was trying to protect Mikoto and her 'sisters'.

Although Uiharu herself did not understand all the details, thankfully the situation was resolved in the end by some unknown passerby that helped destroy the vital 'equipment' that Kuruko was trying to locate.

..

..

But what had got Kuruko riled the most was that the person that had saved her in the end. When she was faced with nothing else but death, Kamijo Touma had appeared once again like magic and saved her when it seemed like she was going to die.

Even though Mikoto had tried to save her, she had only made the situation worst, much to her regret as her powers were unable to combat the 'Teleporting vortex' that had lost control and was ready to kill her.

What made her even more upset was that he just left after passing her to Mikoto and helping them to the hospital.

'…At this rate, the 'Sisters' will have an edge… Kuruku did want to talk to him and thank him!'

Clutching her head in anger, Kuruko looked at her injured body and sighed, causing Uiharu to smile again as she had never imagined Shirai-san to actually show such effort on someone other than Misaka-san. But that smile disappeared when she whispered softly to her.

..

..

'The world… that Onee-sama and Kamijo-san is living in… is something that I cannot even imagine… Kuruko just barely scraped the surface and it is already much more terrible than I had even believed to be possible.'

Clenching her first, Kuruko held on to Uiharu with her other hand and begged her never to go into this darkness that she had witnessed first hand.

'Uiharu… every time I told Onee-sama not to interfere with Judgment, I felt a little proud that I was part of Judgment as I can show that I am capable and skilled… that I can one day reach the same place Onee-sama is in… But now… seeing the people that Onee-sama and Kamijo-san has to meet… I'm not sure anymore…'

..

..

Hugging her knees, Shirai Kuruko acted her age for once, a young girl on the verge of crying and Uiharu was unable to comfort her, at least for a moment before she reached over and hugged her.

'But Shirai-san will work harder to be on the same even ground as Misaka-san, neh? Because Shirai-san hates giving up, Shirai-san has trampled over so many obstacles to be who you are… right?

This is an experience that will strengthen you, Shirai-san, not make you discouraged~ Shirai-san can definitely do it, I will help you too, just like how I've always been.'

Seeing her fellow Judgment member comfort her, Kuruko slowly smiled again and returned the hug after wiping the tears from her eyes.

'You make me sound like a monster, Uiharu… and… Thank you… I've made my promise to Onee-sama, that I won't ever give up. Because she is smiling at me, you too, Uiharu… both of you, are my strength to move on… Mm!'

..

..

* * *

..

..

In a certain small café elsewhere, another certain Level 0 girl was busy listening to the 'Railgun', Misaka Mikoto talk about what had happened in another point of view.

'And then he just jumped through all the debris like it was part of a manga to save Kuruko! He's not some indestructible hero…. Who knew he could be so insane!'

'Ah, but Kamijo-san is just like the type that would do that right? Maybe he should have a special costume to wear when he does something silly like that.'

Smiling, Saten Ruiko, like her friend Uiharu Kazari couldn't bear a jab back at Mikoto.

..

..

'But Misaka-san is just worried sick about him desho? Or were you jealous that you were not carried down by him?'

Smiling wryly as Mikoto blushed red instantly, Ruiko added her on as she added fuel to the fire as she vividly pictured it to her.

'Ah~~ A burning building, when all hope seems to be lost! The Knight in Shining Armor rescues the princess from certain doom without a regard to his own safety!

Escaping in the last minute like a miracle, the Knight and the Princess professes their undying love for each other in each other's arms and kissed with fireworks in the background! AH~ ROMANTIC!'

Sighing at the end, Ruiko thought she went too far when sparks started jumping around Mikoto's forehead but before she could apologize, Mikoto had lowered her head in a demoralized manner and sighed deeply.

'If only he will really do that to me…'

..

..

Mumbling like a child, Mikoto didn't look like a Level 5 Esper, a person who could literally be a walking army and was more like a hapless princess in the story Ruiko pictured and for a moment, she did not know what to do.

'Kamijo-san, he really is an incredible person, neh?'

'Huh…? I guess… though I would call him frustrating… dense… and yet so annoyingly… annoyingly… irresponsible…'

Mumbling to herself as Ruiko patted her head again to reassure her as she mused to herself.

'I wonder… how does Kamijo-san… think of the situation himself…'

Mikoto then looked at her with a puzzled expression and she waved her hands up to signal that she really meant nothing really important.

..

..

_I hope that he does know that even with his bad luck, girls has gathered around him…_

_If only he notices that fact...  
_

* * *

..

..

In another corner, a certain 'sister' was staring intently at a pair of rings that was being displayed in a shop. It wasn't just an ordinary pair of matching rings, it was a set that would have to have the pair's name engraved on it to be sold.

Remembering what Misaka 19090 had learnt, that having a Boy place a ring on a girl's left ring-finger is a sign of good luck, Misaka 10032's eyes gleamed with happiness as she looked at the Heart-shaped necklace that has been presented to her by a certain high school boy.

..

..

'This is a good chance and gift to return the favor, exclaims Misaka 10032 with a devious look in her eyes.'

Indeed she did stand out in the afternoon crowd and many people avoided her as a result of her words, she was seen as an oddball. Indeed she was an oddball as she was the exact replica of Misaka Mikoto, it was one of her 'sisters' and if one does not know that she is in reality a clone created by using Mikoto's DNA map, one would mistake her for the original.

'As Onee-sama has decided to be true to her feelings, the difficult has increased, calculates Misaka 10032 as she looks at the ring with increasing happiness. It is time for a revolution to Misaka 10032's plan, list down Misaka 10032.

The shoppers completely avoided her now as she narrated to herself, or to the many other 'sisters' who were listening on to her own thoughts in the 'Misaka network'.

..

'Besides that, Misaka 10032 has went on a diet, drank plenty of milk, has her chest massaged daily… and Misaka 10032 has achieved results, her chest circumference is 0.05cm larger than the rest, Misaka 10032 reports in triumph!'

Although she knew that the other sisters would be quick in locating her location to 'attack' her at any moment, she could not help but gloat as she flipped her own skirt up, causing guys to gawk, girls to blush and a walking Judgment member to scream at her to not do that, she announced proudly.

'Misaka 10032 has purchased 'winning underwear guaranteed to 'get her man'', Misaka 10032 repeats the advertisement and sales pitch with increasing confidence! Misaka 10032 declares while feeling dizzy thinking about Kamijo Touma.'

..

..

* * *

..

With so many girls thinking about him, the boy in question, 'The Imagine Breaker', Kamijo Touma sneezed several times as he wiped his nose.

This was not the same Kamijo Touma the girls knew, it was a Kamijo Touma in one of his most darkest days as he sat in a small café, lost in his own thoughts.

It had been a very unfortunate day for him, even more unfortunate than normal for the Level 0 esper and despite having so many girls having feelings for him, this day he could hardly care to even talk to any of them.

Even Index, who can normally be seen with her, was not present today. She had went out with Kazakiri Hyōka who had unexpectedly managed to materialize long enough for them to go out and play.

Yes, his Imagine Breaker was probably the most powerful and unique ability in Academy City and in the world. Yes it dispels all supernatural powers, including God's Blessing(luck), the red string of fate(The power the binds Destined Lovers together) and all known Esper and Magical spells, it could not help him in this current dilemma.

..

..

As mighty as it may be, Imagine Breaker cannot destroy the Illusion that he created himself. That is, the illusion that Kamijo Touma had not 'lost' his memory. His Imagine breaker can neither restore his memories or deny this illusion that he had created not to hurt Index.

That was the cause of his mood and depression as he sipped quietly in one corner of the café, not even paying attention to anything around him.

The look of joy she had when she returns each day was adding to his guilt each day. Even if many new memories were created by 'this' Kamijo Touma, the basis for the trust that she had in him was still on the 'other' Kamijo Touma.

Being the foundation, the basis, what would happen when that particular illusion was destroyed? He did not wish to find out… and that guilt and fear had driven him here, to one corner where he hoped to find the answer.

..

..

That look from Index was not for him, it was never meant for him, it was for the 'Touma' that had died when his memories were wiped away. He is not that 'Touma' that she affectionately called out no matter what he did…

Guilt and regret can be even more stressful and tiring than physical work and Kamijo Touma was worn out.

Even in the harshest and grimmest situation, he was always one who lived for his beliefs and would never give up easily. That sort of determination made all the severed 'red threads of fate' be joined to him unknowingly, but today, that look was absent from his eyes.

..

..

Perhaps it is the realization that despite the many girls clinging and vying for his attention, the lone sister that had professed her love to Kamijo Touma was also the one at the center of his very being of existence.

He claimed his heart still remembered and it was his own heart that was causing him this pain… 'this' Kamijo Touma was perhaps modeled and created from that single urge to protect and safeguard Index.

The other girls knew and liked this current Kamijo Touma, he wasn't so dense to not realize some of his advances. His only weakness was that he did only recognize a minority of it…

'This' Kamijo Touma, would crumble and disappear if ever that Illusion was destroyed… if he could not protect and safeguard Index's smile, he does not know what he will be.

His beliefs, his goals, all that would probably disappear once she found out…

He knew that the longer this was kept a secret, the more painful it would be when it is revealed. Like a wound festering inside the body, the extraction would be painful and agonizing…

..

..

Even if he wanted to create new memories to try and blur the image of 'that' Kamijo Touma, it would never go away… It was like trying to add things on top of a trapdoor. The more you add, the more one cannot see it… but one knows that it exists. Once the door opens, everything will disappear no matter how much you try to put on it to hide it…

And Index, the girl with Photographic memory would never forget what he has done to her… he would never be forgiven.

He couldn't bear to see Index cry in front of him, for him ever again. That he has decided when he first met the Sister in the hospital room. That was when he first agreed with 'that' Kamijo Touma and that was to be his reason to live and the same reason for him to 'fall'.

But even so, he would not regret his decision to do that as when he sees the girl's smile, he knew it was worth it.

* * *

..

..

'If an Illusion of saving everyone by sacrificing 1 person exists, I'll destroy it… myself?'

He repeated one of the lines he had said and to him, it sounded so ironic right now… wasn't he doing the same?

Wasn't he sacrificing 'himself', to save Index and everyone else as well?

He isn't 'that' Kamijo Touma, but he is trying to be 'that' Kamijo Touma to avoid the suffering and pain caused if they found out.

This is one Illusion his Imagine Breaker cannot and shall not ever destroy if he could help it.

..

..

This Kamijo Touma is not the same Kamijo Touma that the girls know. The boy they knew was as bright as morning sun, who lights their path, who makes the impossible possible, surprises them with his occasional gentleness and most importantly, fights for his own beliefs…

All that is missing from this young man as he sat alone, deep in his own thoughts as he continued to sip his tea.

Even if there could be many girls who would want this opportunity to comfort him, to gain some points by being with him, his unfortunate streak continued and no one knew about his predicament.

It was like the ultimate irony, the girls which never seemed to give him a day's rest has abandoned him when he might need their help the most.

But he expected that and he laughed bitterly as he sank down deeper into his chair.

..

..

Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus after all, when men ran into trouble, they tend to escape into their 'caves' and try to think things through, using distractions to reduce the stress and enable them to slowly figure out the solution to their problems.

Women on the other hand, love to talk about their problems in a group, finding it comforting to share their pain and suffering.

That is indeed what Kamijo Touma is doing now, sitting and trying to think things through by drinking cup after cup of tea. His Imagine Breaker, the same power that made him go through so many turbulent times was also the same power that he now detests.

The growing feeling that he was targeted because of the Imagine Breaker was making him sick… but at the same time, he cannot abandon it as it was the only power and reason he was able to keep Index safe from her enemies and wannabe kidnappers.

If he did not have the Imagine Breaker, would he have gone through as many things as he did? Would he have faced of with the Magical Side of the World or face the inner Darkness of Academy City? Or most importantly… would he have met Index?

It would be simple to give up the Imagine Breaker as his right hand was the one which possessed this ability. If he just severed his right hand, he would be liberated from this power that had followed him for so long.

..

..

He would be able to live a normal life, right? Or has he delved too deep into the mysterious secrets of the two organizations for them to let him live his life normally again?

But most importantly, Index would be gone… his friends would no doubt be left without his protection. He knew that he was being manipulated into many affairs that wouldn't normally concern him because of his links to many figures in both worlds.

From Misaka Mikoto to Sister Agnese, he would not hesitate to lend a helping hand if they were in a dangerous situation…

Kamijo Touma was not a fool, he knew that he was just a tool, a person they can manipulate to accomplish unknown goals for the heads of the Academy City as well as Necessarius.

But in the same token, wouldn't it be true that without that ability, wouldn't his friends be safe?

Or would they be just more vulnerable to being attacked by forces which has viewed him as an enemy, without him to protect them?

..

..

Those thoughts and more passed through the confused mind of Kamijo Touma, many questions that he wished to know the right answer too, even if he knew that the right answer could most likely never be found.

* * *

..

..

'Ah, Kamijo-san? Good afternoon, it is a surprise to see you here.'

Looking up, the boy looked surprised to see someone actually calling out to her and as he searched his 'memory' for the girl's face, he came up to a blank. Was this a person 'that' Kamijo Touma knew from before and he didn't?

'Erm… Good Afternoon…'

Mumbling a reply, he wondered what this girl wanted. She was wearing a blue and white school uniform with flowers displayed on her head. On her right hand was an armband that he recognized as symbolizing her as a member of 'Judgment'.

She was strangely soft spoken and even seemed nervous when speaking to him and he tried to reassure her by smiling and nodding in reply.

'Is Kamijo-san alone? Ah… Ah!'

Nervously exclaiming as she seemed to remember something, she bowed deeply and introduced herself to him, much to his relief.

'My name is Uiharu Kazari. I'm a friend of Shirai Kuruko-san and Misaka Mikoto-san, I'm glad to finally meet you for the first time, Kamijo-san.'

Smiling as she straightened her back, Touma was unable to say anything as he was unsure what to say to him. He was used to strange people intruding into his life but it was a first that she was approached by one girl like this, especially since she was such a normal looking girl too.

..

..

_Be careful Kamijo Touma, this is most likely a trap… Never judge a book by her cover!_

_.._

_..  
_

Reminding herself, Kamijo Touma asked her if she needed something and she shook her head as she explained.

'Ah no, Kamijo-san, I'm here just to Thank you for saving me twice, really, Thank you very much.'

Bowing again, she smiled and then petted the Judgment Armband on her arm as she turned, grabbing her schoolbag as she did so while taking her leave.

'I still have my rounds to tend to, Kamijo-san, I hope that we might meet each other again~!'

And she was gone, just like that, leaving Kamijo Touma staring after the girl like she was the rarest being in the world.

Which was probably true, she did not seem to be affected by his Imagine Breaker as nothing bad happened as a result of her appearance and furthermore, to Touma's chagrin, she did not seem to be in any way, upset, embarrassed or mad at him, another first.

..

..

This normal girl, was she just unaffected because the continuous run of bad luck has 'maxed out' and was unable to affect her?

It seemed funny and impossible… but it was indeed intriguing. In a rare occurrence, Kamijo Touma was paying attention to a girl instead of the other way round as he mumbled to himself.

'Uiharu Kazari… who is she?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: A reversal of flags!**


	2. Crossing Paths

_A Certain 'Scientific and Not Scientific' Girl_

..

..

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I swear to god, this is one of the hardest to squeeze out. Perhaps writing about Uiharu and Ruiko is harder than I imagined.**

**Also, Touma's Imagine Breaker is in the Same level as Accelerator's Ability IMO as well, Imagine Breaker is the ultimate hax against Supernatural while Accelerator is the Ultimate Hax against everything that has movement.  
**

..

..

Uiharu Kazari, a level 1 esper with the ability: Thermal Hand, allowing her to keep any object she holds in her hand a constant temperature.

As she couldn't possibly be expected to hold things that is burning hot or freezing cold, this ability is relegated to only regulating warm things.

She is a member of Judgment as well, part of the 177th Branch and besides all that, a normal school girl.

She can be described as a sensitive, timid but hardworking individual who likes to cry, just a little.

She can never be the center of attention as the friends who are around her were more dazzling and outstanding than her. She is the supportive figure behind all of them, pushing and encouraging them on when things are grim and they are the source of her strength as well, pushing her on when she needed it.

..

..

All that was different from who he, Kamijo Touma is. In his own life, he's the hero that bested a fallen hero, recued several heroines as well as befriending and saving the enemies, bringing them over to his side over the past several months.

If Himegami Aisa can be described as a girl who can never be the Heroine, Uiharu Kazari would be the girl that the world has ignored or forgotten. She is not as exotic as Index, tsundere as Mikoto, enigmatic as Kuroko, unique as Ruiko or determined as Itsuwa to become the heroine. She, Uiharu Kazari is just a normal girl who occasionally has the spotlight shining on her.

..

..

The difference is glaring, but even a person like her can be the heroine if she wants to. It's just that, she didn't have the opportunity to do so right now.

* * *

..

..

'Touma…'

Looking at the boy who was sharing the room with her, Index bit her lip and stopped herself as she couldn't understand why the boy was behaving this way. Ever since he had returned from School, he seemed to not be his normal self.

The Touma that she knew was a person who lives his life determinedly despite whining about his misfortune. It is like he had lost his confidence in what he is doing and is now currently slowly doing his homework without uttering a single word.

She had noticed something wrong when he didn't complain about Index's wishes for food and just nodded his head and prepared the udon they had on hand absentmindedly. Touma didn't even seem to notice what she was doing and instead was deep in thought, day-dreaming during dinner despite Index's best efforts to start a conversation.

Normally she would be mad and had bitten him in anger, but taking out her anger on someone who didn't even seem to acknowledge her existence was wrong and Index scratched her own head as she rolled around in Touma's room. It was too quiet, they were normally either locked in argument or just laughing together as they watched the TV or discussing about Index's and Touma's day.

But today, it seemed pointless as whatever she did, she can't get him out of that blue punk and the little Sister just slid beside him and tried to hold his hands.

You can describe Index to be like a cat, like her cat Sphinx for example as she was extremely independent and stubborn despite her looks and inability to take care of herself.

Like Sphinx, she can be effeminate in the most unexpected times and is very territorial to Touma, who she views as 'hers' and for her to display such an act of tenderness or weakness needed a crisis to warrant it.

..

..

'I'm sorry, Index… I need to concentrate. If you want to play, I'll play with you later, okay?'

But even that trick, which would surely have earned her at least a blush and him pushing her away was greeted with indifference and she flinched at the smile that Touma had offered her. It wasn't a real or genuine smile, it really wasn't and Index backed away from her in shock and a little fear.

This boy, isn't Kamijo Touma, the person who had saved her and she lowered her head and said she'll go to sleep first.

'Oh? Sleep well, Index. I'll make lunch and breakfast for you tomorrow, I'll pack it up so you can go out with Hyouka if she comes tomorrow.'

Not even turning back to look at her as she slunk to their bed like a rejected puppy who was denied a walk, Touma went back to his homework. But even his mind was not on it, he just mindlessly went on doing his school work while ignoring the things around him.

After sorting through the many issues that plagued him, he was still lost on whether all his decision had been right and was he justified. His actions up till now have been due to him trying to fulfill his ideals, the ideals that he and the 'Touma' from the past had agreed on.

He did not want the girl, Index to cry… that's what he still believed in.

..

..

But isn't he just creating an illusion just because of this wish he has? When one looks at everything from a different point of view, he was just the bastard who lied to Index.

Would she appreciate what he has done if she knew he was lying to her? Would she ever see the smile that she offers him everyday?

He was… just living on borrowed time…

This happy household he was in is just an Illusion, something that his Imagine Breaker cannot destroy… even if it goes against his ideals.

* * *

..

..

..

'Kamijo!'

Looking up to the girl who had called him, Touma just blinked in confusion at the girl, Fukiyose Seiri, a girl who was in his class and who seems to like to boss him around.

He of course, was oblivious to the feelings this girl has for him, evident after he had saved her during the Daihasei Festival and she was staring at him with an angry expression, scaring even the rest of the class as Touma simply blinked at her.

He had faced much more dangerous opponents than her and she didn't intimidate him at all as he asked her politely what she wanted even as she leaned closer to him, apparently scrutinizing him.

'What's wrong with you today, Kamijo? You seemed so lifeless, you didn't even complain about your misfortune today…'

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him while waiting for a reply. But Touma just managed a weak smile as he looked out the window in a bid to escape her glare.

It was perhaps painful for him to meet Seiri in the eye right now, he knew that Seiri dislikes and hates people who give up on their ideals and their lives.

She is an individual who believes in living life to the fullest and expects people around her to do the same. Despite his constant moans about how unfortunate his life is, he had silenced her on many occasions as he is indeed living his life the way he wants it and not giving up because of the silly misfortune that plagues him.

..

..

But right now, she was right in the money, hitting the nail on the head as Touma just avoided making eye contact with her. Seiri has good instincts, or perhaps she was just worried about her as he decided enough was enough.

Not wishing for her to probe further, he stood up muttered about going to the bathroom, an excuse she immediately pounced on.

'Kamijo! W..what's wrong with you today, you're not yourself! Listen to me, Kamijo!'

Trying to grab his hand, Seiri was shocked when Touma simply pulled away from her. He really was odd today, he didn't seem interested in anything at all. Where was the usual, if a little tired smile he has on his face when he was talking about what he was going to do today.

It was the same belief in his own ideals that made Seiri look up to him. He always seemed to be able to overcome the troubles, the misfortunate he faces to achieve what he wants to.

She always assumed him to have no regrets in life, so what is this haunted look in his eyes that made her step back in horror. They spoke volumes, probably of what he has on his shoulders and Seiri found that her shoulders tensed up immediately. It was like looking into something that she shouldn't be peeking into and she allowed him to leave, him saying 'Thanks' to her almost like an afterthought.

..

..

'w-what's wrong with him today, Tsuchimikado?'

Stepping up and turning to the sunglasses wearing boy with the Aloha short, Seiri demanded for answers while he just leaned back on his chair and commented with a dark voice, completely unlike the tone he usually uses as he always seem to be a relaxed and laid back boy.

'Fukiyose… there are things in the world that you are better not knowing.'

Pushing his glasses up as he grabbed his bag and seemed ready to leave to, he slung it over his shoulders and spoke to her again before he left.

'Like the darkness in the city, there are things that only he can do by himself. Men are different from women… so let's try not too hard in understanding each other.'

'But, Tsuchimikado, Kamijo he… he…'

Lowering her hand, which was about to grab Motoharu, Seiri wanted an explanation, an excuse perhaps to approach him. The two of them were different from the students of this school, perhaps in academy city too. It was a woman's instinct that told her that they were hiding something even if they are labeled as the three idiots in the class.

They were not stupid or lazy, in fact they were could probably top the class or class if they really wanted to. Esper levels notwithstanding, Seiri knew for sure they had the skills to probably rival the Espers in Tokiwadai if they wanted to.

'He lives in a world different from you, Fukiyose. Well, me too.'

He added with a grin, the same grin that she had seen many times but this time was different, it was a grin that scared her, taunting her at the same time.

'But don't try to come and approach this world. It's probably better that you don't know anything… But you wouldn't be Fukiyose if you didn't try.'

Shrugging, he left the classroom, leaving Seiri in her own confused thoughts as he went in the opposite direct of Kamijo Touma, pulling his cellphone out and dialing a specific number.

'Neh, Nee-chin nyah~'

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Eh… what are you doing here?'

Raising an eyebrow as a certain Sister-san had just ambushed her outside school; Misaka Mikoto looked at her with displeasure. They had met under unfortunate circumstances and neither of them had a good impression of each other.

She was fond in calling her 'Short-hair' and she was reduced to calling her Sister-san as she couldn't possibly insult a person that was serving the English Church.

'It's not like I want to be here, Short-hair.'

'… are you picking a fight?'

With sparks gathering around her hair, literally for Mikoto as they squared off outside of Tokiwadai, causing many girls to whisper and comment on how brave the little girl was to pick a fight with the Tokiwadai Ace, Misaka Mikoto.

'No, I'm here because I have no choice.'

Wringing her arms as the cat inside her clothes mewed in protest, Index looked at her first in an angry fashion, followed by an anxious one and finally, one that pleaded with her.

'Please, did you see Touma yesterday?'

'Hah?'

..

..

'Onee-sama~!'

Blinking in surprise, Mikoto was about to answer when a certain teleporter appeared behind Mikoto and hugged her from behind, causing her to topple on top of Index, almost squashing the poor sister beneath them by their combined weight.

'Uwaah! The both of you are fat!'

Complaining as they untangled themselves, Kuroko looked at her and sniff, apparently not happy being associated as fat, or just unhappy that they ran into someone like her and thus she feigned ignorance to her identity as she asked.

'Who is this, Onee-sama? Is she a friend of yours?'

'NO!'

Both of them said so in the same time, causing the teleporter to shake her head as she realized they were dealing with another weird person and she sighed, petting the dust of her skirt and saying that they should go as Saten-san and Uiharu was waiting for them.

..

..

'If you're not a friend of Onee-sama and Onee-sama doesn't know you, we should be going now.'

Nodding to Index, she was about to pull Mikoto away when Index spoke again, more urgently than before as she grabbed their sleeves, making them turn back to look at her.

'Please I just want to know. Touma is behaving very oddly since he came back last night…'

Looking down at her feet, Index did not notice that the two girls froze and looked at each other before they took a collective deep breath and replied to her softly.

'Tell me what happened, Sister-san.'

..

..

* * *

..

..

Walking with her towards the café they were about to meet Saten-san and Uiharu in, the two girls looked at her in surprise at how fast she was eating the hotdogs they had gotten for her.

Shortly after she had said that, Index has collapsed in front of them, groaning about how hungry she was.

In hindsight, they could have left her there, but it would be bad for their image if they left her lying there like that. She was an associate of Kamijo Touma and a potential rival as they had seen him with her in many occasions.

But they realized that for her to meet up with them and seeking help from two people that she did not know needed lots of courage and determination.

'Geez… when are you going to stop eating. It's unacceptable for a girl to eat so much and yet remain so… petite.'

Looking at her in awe, Index seems to find that insulting and she closed her hands together as with praying and spoke resolutely.

'For all the food that you have granted to Index, I humbly thank the lord and the two who granted me this opportunity to fill your poor servant's stomach.'

'Hmm?'

..

..

Closing one eye as Index returned to chomping on the hotdogs, Kuroko whispered to Mikoto, who has been fuming quietly ever since she had appeared.

It was to be expected, they had seen Touma with this girl on more than one occasion and she seems to be someone precious or at least, physically intimate with him. To her, she was their greatest rival and to be honest, she was jealous of her as she has been to the beach with Touma as well as being in good terms with his family.

Mikoto of course did not know that courtesy of the 'Angel Fall' incident, she was probably another person that has been physically close to Touma, thanks to her being swapped with Touma's cousin and probably slept with him in the same bed as well.

'Onee-sama?'

'Is Index your name, sister-san.'

Remembering that she had referred to herself as Index and that Touma had called her in the same name, she had imagined that was a joke but if her name is really Index… that would mean that she was a foreigner here?

'Yes, Index is my name. My full name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum.'

The two girls were left trying to figure out that name when Index hurried forward in front of them and told them to hurry up.

'Hurry up! We have to find Touma!'

Glancing at each other, the two girls sighed as they were led by their nose all the way. Wasn't Index the one that was asking for help and not the other way around?

* * *

..

..

'So tell us, what happened to Kamijo-san.'

Trying not to look disinterested in the conversation, Kuroko sipped her drink while Mikoto simply stared at Index, who stared back at her. At least, it appeared that way because she was staring at the cat in Index's clothes instead of her.

'Touma is acting weird, he has not been talking much to me… and he's not even complaining or scolding me when I'm doing things wrong!'

Whining to them, the two girls sighed as they can imagine what a handful Index can be. She had started off on the wrong note in the café when they asked her what she wanted.

..

..

_'Everything~'_

_ .._

_..  
_

That had stunned them and it took them a while to make her decide on just one item, an expensive ice-cream special that she was devouring at the moment.

'Oh, did Kamijo-san get sick and tired of you?'

Kuroko asked jokingly in a mean manner and Index pouted as she denied that flatly, which shocked Kuroko as she was utterly confident about what she said.

'Touma will never leave Index alone. That is his promise, and Touma always keeps his promises.'

The two girls from Tokidawai lapsed into silence for a moment as Index chowed down and continued.

'So did Short-Hair and Twin tail (**Author's Notes: I HAVE NO IDEA what Index calls Kuroko…) **see or meet Touma recently? He started behaving oddly yesterday… I thought that something must have happened to cause him to change like that.'

Looking at them hopefully, Index was disappointed when the two of them slowly shook their heads as one. If they didn't know, who else would know what happened?

'Maybe… the other girls that Touma knew… like Saten when she visited Touma's apartment…'

'SATEN-SAN?'

'W-wait a minute, d-do you mean Saten Ruiko-san?'

The two girls gasped at the revelation, no wonder Saten-san had not asked them about Kamijo-san since they last met him, when she got hold of his number…

So Saten-san had… been in his apartment?

Their imagination running wild as they thought about how they would do if they visited his apartment… not to mention what they could discover there… like the magazines under his bed!

..

..

'Why are the two of you slapping your faces for?'

Tilting her head in curiosity as Mikoto and Kuroko tried to clear their heads of those impure thoughts as they tried to get more information from Index on what Saten-san did.

'When did she visit Kamijo-san's house? When? Kuroko demands to know!'

'H-h-ow… how could she…'

Unable to be as brash and direct as Kuroko, Mikoto suddenly realized something and pointed an accusing finger at Index.

'Wait a minute! W-why would you know about that? Wouldn't you have to be there too? Why were you at that idiot's house?'

'Why? I live with Touma.'

The little sister said matter-of-factedly while the other two looked at each other and in unison, shrieked their disbelief, causing the rest of the customers in the restaurant to look at them in shock.

* * *

..

..

'Ah~ Where could they be?~'

Smiling as she made her entrance, Saten Ruiko popped into the restaurant where two of her friends were supposed to meet her and she looked around only to spot the out-of-place Index sitting in one booth and she waved excitedly to her.

She had met her once during her personal investigation on Kamijo Touma and although she found her a little odd, they had ended up being friends and she walked over while calling her name.

'Index!~'

'Ah! Saten!'

Remembering her, she grinned when Index waved her over while seemingly trying to rouse two figures sitting in front of her.

'Ara? Are they Index's frien-? Misaka-san! Shirai-san!'

Recognizing the two girls who were lying face down on the table, Saten Ruiko tried to rouse them up while they mumbled to themselves, seemingly in shock or having their pride and ego utterly smashed by a certain, earth-shattering revelation.

..

..

'Haha… they are living together… I… I didn't know Kamijo-san and this little girl… were this close…'

'T-that bastard… aren't they like newly weds now? w-why would he make such a promise like that if she has someone like her with him!'

..

..

Looking to Index for clarification on what had happened, Ruiko sighed as Index explained that she merely told them that she was staying with Touma in the same apartment and she sat down beside Index while looking at the two defeated souls.

It was probably… a big shock for them, Ruiko thought guiltily as she had known about this prior to today and decided not to reveal this to the two of them as it would create a misunderstanding.

Looks like she was right to withhold the information…

'M-Misaka-san…?'

But Ruiko didn't know that she had in fact been saved by that revelation as all thoughts on Ruiko being in his apartment was rendered null and void by that powerful declaration.

'Shirai-san and Misaka-san… p-please don't get the wrong idea… Index-san is well…'

She swallowed as she tried to find out a way to explain the current situation without causing any more misunderstandings. To be honest she wasn't quite sure WHY Index was living with Touma, but if she don't try to lessen the 'tension', something terrible would no doubt happen.

'She's just… erm, staying there as she doesn't have anywhere else to live! Yes, that's it! So ahaha~ it's really not what you two are making it out to be. Really!'

Trying to sound convincing, Ruiko looked away when Index pouted and she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop her from protesting, silently begging for her to keep quiet and not to aggravate the two of them as they slowly recovered from the 'dead', looking a little ragged and upset from their earlier… encounter.

'I-is that the truth?'

'Haha~ Yes~ Just say yes, Index! Say yes!'

Whispering to her urgently, Ruiko felt doom approaching her when Index suddenly paused and pointed to a figure that was sitting at the other side of the restaurant without them realizing.

'Ah! Touma!'

..

..

But the more shocking part was that another girl was bowing to her and then sitting herself directly opposite of him after a few seconds of their greeting, seemingly invited to do so by Touma.

'UIHARU?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: Like I said, I have to force myself to write this out.. a first...**


	3. The Anomaly

_A Certain 'Scientific and Not Scientific' Girl_

..

..

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's because of the hardship that we experience, that allows us to enjoy the true labors of our effort.**

**For each day of happiness you live through, how many unhappy ones have you experienced?**

**Remember them, for they are your strength… and the reason why you are still here.**

* * *

** ..**

**..  
**

It is difficult leaving under the shadow of expectation; it is even harder when it seems that the people around you look up to you.

He was simply doing what he thinks is right and he does not expect to be thanked, looked up to in any way.

But it seems the more he continues to follow his heart, follow what he believes is right, the more expectations and burdens there is for him to carry.

Simply by offering a hand to a person in need, regardless of whether she is a girl that decided to sacrifice herself to save others(Mikoto), a girl who decided to put her life on her line for someone that is precious to her(Kuroko), a girl who instinctively put herself in harm way to save another(Uiharu), he will be rewarded with a new person elevating his status from behind his back.

..

..

He has to carry the expectations of the girls that viewed him as a hero, to shoulder their hopes and beliefs of being a person to turn to in need.

He was flattered, he really was to be viewed so favourably by them that he had thought his ability to be worth it.

If his powers could protect the precious world of another individual, if his ability could carve the path open for a girl with no hope.

If his _Imagine Breaker _could save all that he holds dear, it was worth it… right?

..

..

It was perhaps not enviable, nor was it something that he detested at the same time. It was just stifling, the thought that so many people was watching his every move, using him as their role model.

Ordinarily he will simply dismiss it with his trademark phrase: 'Such Misfortune' and shrug all of it off.

But he simply could not rouse himself to do it…

..

..

Not when the full weight of the situation just seemed to be never ending.

His every action is one that can shake the world, funny, really, that a Level 0 Esper, one of the weakest person in Academy City would be the person to bring war to the world.

Through his actions, selfless as it may be to help a person in need, he has angered the major religious groups in the world by interfering in his plans.

'… Such misfortune…'

He was tired, really tired after reflecting on his actions that he had done simply by impulse and reflexively without thinking about it.

It was more than what a Normal High School Student was supposed to shoulder after all, even if he might be called 'hero' and had done many 'heroic' and impossible deeds, he was still an ordinary high school student in Academy City.

* * *

..

..

If all that seemed daunting, it was just the tip of the iceberg.

It was a fact known to him that his actions are intricately tied to his friends well being as well. Whether it to be his casual associates or his very close friends, he was slowly being manipulated to perform certain acts by an unknown, major association behind the scenes.

He could feel himself strung by those invisible strings, making it difficult for him to breath or to act freely. They were choking him surely and slowly the more he proved his worth as a puppet.

Yes, he was nothing more than someone else's puppet.

Everyone in this world has a price and it seems his particular 'price' was to have the people that he hold dear be kept away from the darkness.

As long as he kept fighting, as long as he continued to follow those orders and to be blindly led by the unknown powers behind the scenes, he could protect everyone.

..

..

His ability, the _Imagine Breaker, _he has not detested it so much since the first day he knew the truth and how he has been someone else's puppet all along.

He was proud to have this ability once, who would not if it can save a doomed girl from death and to change the fate of one who was left with no resort?

But now, it was a curse to him. This gift, this one ability that he can be proud of, is now like a curse to him. As with this ability, he had lied to the one person he could not, would not and should not have lied to.

The little sister who stayed with him, who he knew he has to protect, who he knew he had lied to, for the sake of the 'other' Kamijou Touma that had 'died' on the day he had been 'born'.

He could probably never make amends to the girl, he was not worthy to greet that smiling face when he returned each day, nor was he worthy to be comforted or be fussed over by her when he was injured.

Not even if he was the one who had saved her, not even if he was the one who had done so much for her.

Because simply, he was acting on the behalf of the 'other' Kamijou Touma, not as himself.

He is Kamijou Touma and he is not Kamijou Touma, a paradoxical existence that he cannot deny with his _Imagine Breaker _nor can he accept it with his own beliefs.

..

..

_I act, therefore I am._

_..  
_

How he wish he could say that to himself to convince himself that what he was doing was right.

..

..

With this ability, he has to hurt others who he would have not met in the first place, have to destroy their dreams and hopes simply to protect those he knew.

He has to intervene, has to get otherwise unrelated people involved in the darkness.

No matter how he tries to justify his actions, no matter how flawed their actions.

The bottom line was that he was just making excuses…

If he did not have this power, he would not have to face them on opposing grounds in the first place.

..

..

It is in this particular state of mind, that the Scientific and Unscientific Girl met him.

* * *

..

..

She probably has no idea what was going through his mind, she was just curious about him, that was a refreshing change from all the random and exotic girls that he had encountered up till now.

A regular and ordinary girl and by her own admission, one with no particular 'unique setup'.

When compared to Index, who is a Sister belonging to an organization of magicians, or Mikoto who is ranked 3rd amongst the 5 level 5 espers in Academy City, this girl, Uiharu Kazari was the most 'exotic' girl he had met so far.

..

An ordinary girl, with no other intentions besides genuine curiosity, approaching him in one of the most unfortunate days of his life.

But it probably was his own power that drawn her to him, _Imagine Breaker _ is able to sever everything remotely unnatural and that includes God's Blessing and of course, the crucial key item, the red thread of fate.

Was she drawn to him because of her red thread of fate being severed just by meeting him? If so, he could probably be justified to say: 'Such Misfortune' out loud once again.

But he refrained from doing that as she simply sat in front of him, accepting the drink that she had ordered with an excited smile.

'Will you be having anything, Kamijou-san? The dessert menu here is great!'

With her eyes shining with happiness, Touma started a bit at the unfamiliar conversational topic and he shook his head politely before saying no, he wasn't.

'Oh? That's a shame… I would order some… but…'

He finished her line for her without noticing it, much to her unhappiness and she turned a little red as she looked down at her figure.

'Is it showing? Am I really that fat?'

..

..

Surprised that he did not get slapped in the face for being so blunt, Kamijou Touma was unable to say a word as she prodded her own body with her finger, trying to spot any noticeable flab before turning to smile shyly at Touma again.

'But keep this a secret from Shira-san, she can't really diet as her school doesn't allow her to. Ah~~ It's so hard to be an upper-class lady after all~~ and she and Misaka-san has really really good figures, Kamijou-san thinks so too right?'

He was unsure how to reply this energetic and seemingly random girl. Was she not affected by his misfortune? It is rare to have anyone so jovial to him for so long. If he was conversing with either Index, Shirai or Misaka, the conversation would have gone downhill by now due to his misfortune.

To be honest, the scars from their 'encounters' were a painful reminder of his bad luck. From the bite marks, to the way his fingers now twitching when Mikoto was in the vicinity or the bruise still showing on his right cheek.

Even though the girls made an 'impression' on him, they were not really fond ones.

* * *

..

..

_'…'_

_The girls being mentioned right now were currently eaves dropping on their conversation with mixed expressions and emotions as they gathered around Mikoto._

_She had managed to convince her 'sisters' to assist in her efforts and they had responded quickly, too quickly in her opinion and efficiently as they had hooked up a listening device by manipulating their knowhow of the Academy City without alerting the two of them._

_Using the same microphone system they had developed during their little 'Scientific Experiment' over the Summer, they were able to eavesdrop on the two of them easily._

_.._

_..  
_

_Besides Misaka Mikoto herself, Shirai Kuroko, Index and Saten Ruiko were all hanging on their every word while hiding themselves in the booth at the opposite end of the restaurant._

_Although they could essentially crash the rendezvous that Index insists was happening right now, Kuruko had suggested this… 'underhanded' means instead._

_..  
_

_'Something is definitely bothering Kamijo-san. We might get answers from listening in on their conversation. Kuroko believes Uiharu is not acquainted with Kamijo-san in the first place for her to be the cause of his worries. I had a conversation with her a day ago regarding this as well.'_

_.._

_..  
_

_It was a solid argument, but Mikoto had shattered a little of that credibility when she suddenly recalled._

_'… you didn't know that Saten-san went to Touma's house too… did you, Kuroko?'_

_Raising an eyebrow, Mikoto was rewarded with the named girl flinching and looking away for a moment._

_'Lapses happen, Onee-sama. Saa~ Now that 10032-chan has accepted our request, we can commence!'_

_'…'_

_All in all, it was a confusing and conflicting choice as Saten and Index both heard Mikoto mumble to herself:_

_'We're being led by the nose again…'_

_.._

_..  
_

_At least, it was at the start and it had seemed that way till they realized that they were just holding a regular and simply conversation between the two of them. Uiharu was the one who was dominating the conversation, a first for a long time and the girls gradually settled down from their initial nervousness._

_'There's nothing odd about this… Shirai-san, Misaka-san, perhaps we should stop?'_

_'… they are just talking, it is boring! Index is hungry again!'_

_Complaining to the girls, Index tugged at their clothes for a while till suddenly, a clue to his discomfort emerged from their seemingly normal conversation._

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

'Tell me, Uiharu-san…'

Taking advantage of Uiharu sipping on her drink to speak up for the first time, Kamijo Touma looked out the window, the figure that he cut was one that made Uiharu blink in confusion.

Was he supposed to be a seemingly invincible person? So many praises were sung about him and his heroic acts that Uiharu had began to envision him like one of the super heroes in the manga that she had read.

But after speaking and interacting with him, her impression of him changed. He was more like her than she thought; a normal high school student as well.

Although the conversations between them have been generally dominated by her, she could more or less gauge from his responses that he was quite similar to her.

He too was a level 0 Esper, he too was bad in his studies, especially with any subjects that required clairvoyance. He liked watching TV dramas and although having different tastes in music, does buy and not download songs like Saten-san.

Oh, and he did read manga like her!

He was not like Misaka-san or Kuroko-san who belonged and behaved like the elites, she could proudly say that she could probably be very good friends with him if he was in her class.

Even if he was a little brash in his words.

..

..

Likewise for Touma, Uiharu Kazari is an anomaly, she was not unique and that made him feel a little more comfortable being with her.

It was odd to give someone praise for not being unique, but it was a good thing for Touma. After being surrounded by flame shooting magicians, sword wielding big sisters, electric users, Teleporters as well as as an army of clones, he was relieved to spend some time with a normal and ordinary high school girl this afternoon.

Perhaps it was her conversational topics, perhaps it was the way she just wanted to talk about mundane, everyday stuff that made him blurt out suddenly to her.

As if to not betray his expectations, Uiharu Kazari did not even blink before nodding her head and urging him on.

She probably did not know how much was at stake when the _Imagine Breaker _simply confessed to her about her troubles.

..

...

Naturally he made it hard for her to truly understand the situation, but like all such conversations in the world, one can tell that he was hoping for answers, for salvation, from the most unlikely of sources.

..

..

**'What would you do, if your entire life is a lie.'**

** ..**

**..  
**

'I-I'm sorry, I do not understand what you mean, Kamijo-san…'

It was probably too abrupt for her grasp the underlying meaning behind his words and he laughed bitterly. An uncharacteristic harsh and cruel sound that made even Uiharu, who only knew him through his friend's description, flinch at that hollow sound.

'… No, I'm at fault. I should not have mentioned it. Please ignore what I said…'

He was about to brush that statement away when the Scientific and Unscientific girl suddenly slammed both her hands on the table and leaned over to stick her face near his.

'I will not! You are trouble by something, Kamijo-san. I wondered why you were a little distracted today. I thought it was my fault for being uninteresting, but there is something bothering you, neh? I will listen to you all day if I have to. It is the least I can do for you!'

The normally quiet and unassuming girl was a member of Judgment after all, part of her job was to listen to younger kids in distress and as time goes by, she has became quite proficient at that.

..

..

She was always listening to Kuroko's endless rants about Mikoto after all and a listening ear to all of her friends. Uiharu Kazari might be a person who will never be the heroine, but she always existed in the background, helping her friends in need regardless whether they themselves realized it before.

Right now, it is the time for her to be in the spotlight and no matter what Kamijo Touma felt at that particular moment, his heart did indeed skip a beat at that sight of the girl honestly pledging to listen to his woes that he could not help himself but laugh a little too.

..

..

Not the same hollow laugh that spoke of how deep his troubles were, but the same straight and careless laugh that he always did had, that he embodied to the girl.

A busy body whose actions were always infuriating righteous but right at the same time.

The regular Kamijo Touma peeped out from beneath that weight strapped on his shoulders and showed himself for the first time after being touched by her words.

..

..

In all of honesty, she probably did not know much of an impact she has on him. It was the same principle of how he did not realize how he had impacted the girls that he had saved till the end.

Like him, what he was offering to do was nothing special. But it was always, always, the little things that counted the most, is it not?

Regardless of whether it was helping a lady crossing the street or just spending time with a friend who needs company, it is always the small, little things that one experiences that one should cherish the most.

..

..

'What if everything up till now is a lie, what if everything that you believed in, worked hard for, strived and looked forward for, was exactly the opposite of what is right?'

It was still difficult for her to understand. Heck, it was difficult enough for he himself to phrase it for her to understand, but at least he was talking about it.

Crossing his arms, Uiharu taught about it for a while and although it seemed like an eternity to Touma, she choose her words carefully as she responded to him.

'I still do not quite understand, Kamijo-san…. If it is something that you had believed in up till now… what had changed for you to stop believing in it?'

..

..

An accurate and deep question for the both of them and it had scored points for Uiharu in a big way. He had been skeptical about her being able to understand his worries. But that question had shaken him as it had strangely and fittingly struck the nail on the head of the matter.

'I…'

He found his lips drying up in nervousness while racking his mind for the answer to her question. If he can find the right one, than does that mean she can help him lift up the weight on his shoulders he could not toss away?

'If you can't find an answer… than that means what you worked for had not been totally wrong, desho?'

Smiling happy, the girl beamed as Touma froze while slowly nodding his head.

Was she saying the truth? Was what he did… really worth the lies that he had to say to achieve them?

..

..

'Even so… even if everything that I have worked for, is for naught after all? Even if what I have done is true to my beliefs, true to what I wished to achieve… those actions, will not be recognized?'

It sounded a little selfish to him, and it was indeed selfish if what he was doing was for fame and for the monetary rewards that could have been involved. But there was no other way to explain to this girl completely without getting her involved in the dark maelstrom that he had unleashed.

'Did Kamijo-san get something in return for saving me? Were you asked by someone else to save me then?'

Without missing a beat, Uiharu deliberately answered slowly and judging from the expression on Touma's face, she found her answer and smiled reassuringly.

'Then, I don't think Kamijo-san would mind in the first place if you were not recognized for saving me, neh~~~ I don't believe a busybody like Kamijo-san would actually be worried about that~~~'

Teasing him with a mischevious smile, the boy had to admit that and he laughed a little weakly.

..

..

Meanwhile, the girls who were eavesdropping on the two of them simply choked at her words, unable to believe that she could be so blunt with her words… but in retrospect. Perhaps being blunt is the only way to get the message across to the dense boy sitting with her.

To that, they applauded the girl who was slowly pulling him away from the darkness of his own creation.

* * *

..

..

'I… understand that, but… I am not who you make me out to be. I do not benefit from saving you, but… I am simply indulging myself, doing what I felt am right without the considerations of others. If I have failed that day, if I were not able to stop that explosion and instead caused you harm by interfering, will your words still apply to me?'

Closing his eyes, he added another hypothetical scenario to her and waited for a response.

'There is nothing wrong with trying to help, even if what you said were true. Let us assume it is then~'

..

..

Smiling as she took a sip of her drink, the petite girl raised a finger while saying her point.

'We are now assuming that you were not successful in stopping that explosion and you interfered with Mikoto-san who was trying to help as well?'

'That's right… let us assume that was the case now.'

'He was being mesmerized by the way she took no hurry to speak her mind, taking time to think through her words and speaking them only if they were right.

Unlike him, who acted mostly by instinct and what he felt was 'right'. Perhaps he could take a leaf out of her book?

'In that case, the worst case scenario would be Kamijo-san and me dying…desho? Even if that is a depressing thought by itself. Mikoto-san would undoubtedly blame herself for not being able to help.'

Rubbing her chin, she spoke her mind while shaking her head.'

'That is Mikoto-san for you… she would regret not being able to do something to prevent you and me from dying. But, I don't think Mikoto-san would blame you for trying to help. She might be mad at you for interfering with her, but no one would hate someone from trying to save someone else. Even if the method was wrong, the thought does count, desho?'

..

..

Smiling sadly however, she answered the question beautifully with a curt nod.

'Even if there are people who might disagree with me. I think that Kamijo-san would be the one who will regret the most if you did nothing to help me, even if Mikoto-san did manage to save me, desho? So I think… you should forgive yourself in that case. If you allowed every failure that you had to affect you, no matter how strong Kamijo-san is, you would have collapsed by now.'

She smiled reassuringly and then added a line that surprised even herself when she spoke it.

'I think, Kamijo-san is a person who seems like he would go on his own path, regardless of what people around them thinks… and still end up making everything alright, neh'

..

..

She was really an interesting girl. Perhaps like how Mikoto had found her equal in Touma, Touma had found his equal in Uiharu, a person who viewed him like an ordinary and not ordinary high school boy.

Unlike how Index, Mikoto and Kuroko viewed him, Uiharu was perhaps placing him in the same level as herself, a member of Judgment, helping others just because they needed it.

* * *

..

..

_It is an unexpectedly serious conversation and all the girls eavesdropping had gone silent. Particularly Index, who felt a little ashamed at how that girl was effectively contradicting everything that she had said to Touma up to this point._

_Although she was proud and happy that Touma had came and saved her and multiple girls (too many actually), she had not known that Touma had those worries._

_From what she can infer from his questions, Touma was actually quite affected by the 'what ifs', 'could bes' and most importantly, her own words as well._

_.._

_..  
_

_'Touma…'_

_She had always viewed Touma as a person who could shrug away all his misfortune, all the things that had happened and continued on with his desired path without fail._

_Indeed, he would not be Touma without that stubborn streak. It was his greatest and most precious aspect of him that had captivated the hearts of so many girls around him._

_It was a sentiment that was shared with all of the girls present. Even Saten Ruiko had admitted that his go-getter attitude was one of his greatest charm._

_.._

_..  
_

_For him to be affected by his own 'successes' spoke volumes of what had changed internally in that Imagine Breaker's mind and she, the girl who was the closest to him, physically and emotionally had failed to see that._

_When had it gone wrong? When had the burden finally been too much for him?_

_Was it her fault? Was it something that she could have prevented had she knew about it?_

_'…'_

_Wiping away the tears from her eyes to avoid making the other girls notice, Index looked around to see Mikoto frowning and looking away from the microphone guiltily._

_'perhaps… we shouldn't eavesdrop any longer.'_

_She spoke, her voice barely a whisper and all of the girls present just looked at each other, then away awkwardly._

_.._

_..  
_

_It had seemed fun at that time, but the conversation had made them uncomfortable. Kamijo Touma was confessing to the girl about his worries and they had felt bad, no, horrible for intruding into that private space._

_It hurt too, that Touma had not confided in any of them… but then again, they felt that it was good for him to have someone to talk to._

_Like how Mikoto had Saten to talk to, and Index has Hyouka to talk to, they felt it was not a bad thing for Touma to have one too._

_But for that person to be Uiharu, they did not even imagine that possibility for a second._

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

'You… are really interesting, Uiharu-san…'

Regaining some of that glimmer in his eyes that had captivated many girls, Touma chuckled weakly while Uiharu simply smiled and sipped her drink without a fuss at all.

'But what I said, I really mean it, Kamijo-san. It is up to you to believe in them.'

It must be nice to be able to see things in that light…

'Uiharu-san… do you think you know me… I, sometimes I think I do not know who I am. Who am I supposed to be… Who I, Kamijo Touma is supposed to be… what I should do, what I could be doing… what I must do as Kamijo Touma…'

That was probably his most important worry. The illusion of himself that he projected was the one that was weighing him down the most.

Was he doing it right? Will the 'Kamijo Touma' from before accept his decisions and actions?

He did not know, he wanted to know… he wanted to know an answer to rest the large doubt in his mind.

..

..

And true to his expectations, the Scientific and yet Unscientific girl answered after a few moments of consideration.

'I… do not know who Kamijo-san really is like. I am not qualified to tell you what to do, what you should be doing…'

She lowered her head as she continued, with Touma hanging on to his every word.

'But, I think… that whatever you do, would be what 'Kamijo Touma' wishes to do.'

'Eh?'

'Whoever you are, whoever one is… I think, that is up to the individual himself. There is no need to ask yourself what would yourself do in this situation. What you have done, is what you should have and did do. Why must Kamijo-san, worry about it?'

A simple and yet hard answer to his question.

It would be easy to accept this as the answer… but it is hard as well.

It could be an excuse to justify his actions to, right?

As if reading his mind, Uiharu continued with a smile.

..

..

'You are the only judge of that, Kamijo-san…No one can force you not to worry about something… But Kamijo-san, I know that Mikoto-san and Shirai-san, is grateful for what you did then. They would not question why you did it… they knew you did it because you are 'Kamijo Touma' desho? Someone else could have done it, but that someone else did not… you did it, Kamijo-san… because you are 'Kamijo Touma'.'

Raising a finger, she quipped the same quote that had flashed through his mind earlier.

'You act, because you are, desho? Only Kamijo-san could have done that… why must you ask yourself if it was what you should have done?'

A difficult answer to accept indeed… but in the face of this girl, he had to laugh and acknowledge it.

To her, he was just 'Kamijo Touma'. She did not know what he had to carry on his back… that was why she said such a thing…

..

..

He wanted to say that, but for some reason… he felt that it did not matter now… He can accept those words and proceed on.

The weight that he felt was indeed getting lighter.

'Kamijo-san, did you ever regret meeting Mikoto-san and Shirai-san?'

She suddenly asked and Touma shook his head after considering it for a moment.

..

'I'm glad… because, I'm sure Mikoto-san and Shirai-san would be sad if they had not met you. That I can be sure of… whatever had happened between Kamijo-san and Shirai-san is proof of why you should not doubt yourself or your actions.

For without them, you would not have met Shirai-san or Mikoto-san. You would not have met them or had saved them from their unfortunate circumstances… whatever that you did, in the end, everything turned out alright, desho?'

Her words were naïve, innocent and perhaps too good to be true.

But, it was alright to accept them, was it not? It was alright to accept those words for it was said without any strings attached, with no doubt at all.

..

..

'… even if, I may not be the person that they think I am?'

'… actually, Kamijo-san, you are not what I expected you to be.'

Uiharu answered shyly and that caused the both of them to pause before laughing at her comment.

Face flushed with embarrassment at saying that comment, Uiharu tried to explain while Touma simply continued laughing at her frank words. It was harsh, but he had to laugh too as that was too unexpected.

..

..

'But… Kamijo-san, if they were to dislike you because you acted in a way you were not 'supposed' to be with… I'll be mad at them…'

'Mad at them? They have the right to do that…'

He mumbled but Uiharu cut him off by loudly saying no at the top of her voice, scaring him and making the occupants of the café look at her.

'They do not! They have no right in determining what Kamijo-san should do and must do. Kamijo-san is you and yourself only… If is your actions that shaped their minds about how Kamijo-san really is. If you were to do things differently, then they must change their way of thinking… just like how I did.'

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Uiharu Kazari watched as Kamijo Touma, with his mouth left hanging a little, slowly recovered and nodded his head.

'… I… I guess so… you're right, Uiharu-san.'

..

..

The Scientific and Unscientific girl is an anomaly, she really is. But because of that, she was able to meet the other anomaly in the world. The _Imagine Breaker_'s worries are simple and not yet simple at the same time.

Perhaps one day their paths will cross again…

Perhaps one day they will know, whether the Red thread of fate was really severed or reconnected by the _Imagine Breaker._

But that, will be a story, for another time.

* * *

..

..

'Neh, Touma, Touma!'

As he handed out dinner to the sister that he lived with, Kamijo Touma was surprised when she suddenly said to him.

'Index… Index won't be mad anymore if you go off without telling me.'

'Haah?'

It made him worried as he hurried over, clapping a hand on top of her forehead and checking to see if she had a temperature.

'Are you sick, Index? Do you have a fever or something?'

'S-stop it Touma! I… Index really means it!'

Stopping her struggling, Index sat down on Touma's lap and looked up to the bewildered boy's face and smiled proudly at him.

'Because… Touma, is doing what you think must be done, right? Just like how you saved Index then… I, I won't be mad at you for doing what you think is right anymore…'

'Index…'

..

..

What had brought about that change of her heart? But whatever it is, it is for the better, right?

'But Touma…'

'yes, Index?'

'… don't go around flirting with girls in public again!'

'WAAH!'

Feeling her sharp teeth find it's mark again, the _Imagine Breaker _ended the day with his catchphrase once again.

'SUCH MISFORTUNE!'

..

..

* * *

..

..

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the abrupt ending**. **Ambiguous end ftw?**

**But Overall, I think I'm satisfied as this is one of the hardest chapters I've ever wrote so far.**


End file.
